


奇妙なフィクション

by JustSimon



Category: Aria's Story (Video Game), Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: これは、PocketMirrorのWitchingHourの終了とAriaのStoryのBad / Perfectの終了後の交互の続きです。
Relationships: The Strange Boy/Fictional Aria





	奇妙なフィクション


    奇妙な少年の視点。
    
    あいさつ、私は奇妙な少年です、あなたは私をカボチャの王またはパトリックと呼ぶことができます、もちろんそれは私の本名ではありません、今日私はあなたに物語、邪悪な愛の物語を話します、私はあなたが言うことを知っています、私は悪魔です誰も何も愛することはできませんが、例外もあります。私を完全に理解している人、暗い心と私のような大きな野心を持っている人、私がソウルメイトと呼ぶことさえできる人を見つけたからです。それは単純な日でしたが、実際にはそうではありませんでした。これまでで最高のショーを行い、自分のものである特別なポケットミラーを手に入れた日でした。
    
    「かわいそうなゴールディア！あなたはあなたが救われることができると思った、あなたはあなたが特別だと思った。しかし結局、私はあなたのポケットミラーを手に入れた。今私は何ができるか？」
    
    どういうわけか私は退屈を感じて、寸法で遊ぶことに決めました、例えば私が私の袖にいくつかのトリックを持っているとしましょう、突然、私が彼女を見た魔法のボールを通して、彼女の顔にひびが入っていて黒ピンクの目を持つ女の子、彼女は王室を着ていました服装は、不気味なウサギに囲まれ、彼女の手に何かを持っていました、それは...クイルのように見えました、しかしどういうわけか私はそれが単純なクイルではないことを知っていました、それは私が支払うことに決めた私の特別なドアを使って大きな力を持っていましたこのウサギの女王への訪問。私が彼女の部屋に入るとすぐに、たくさんのウサギが私を取り囲み、そして彼女は到着しました。
    
    「まあ、まあ、私たちがここにいるのを見てください、別のヒュー-待ってください、あなたは人間ではありません、私はあなたの中に何か非人間的なものを感じます、あなたは誰ですか、そしてあなたは私の世界にどうやって入ったのですか？」 「私が好む私の本名は秘密にしておきますが、私をストレンジボーイ、パンプキンキング、または単にパトリックと呼ぶことができます。しかし、あなたは正しいです、私はまったく男の子ではなく、私は悪魔です。」 「あなたが言う悪魔？ええ、あなたは敵ではないと思います。」 「え？」 「私はアリア、架空のアリアです。FictRiaと呼んでください。人間のいない私の図書館の世界へようこそ。」 「これはかなり興味深いことです。あなたがいつも女王であるとは限らないと思います。どうやってこれらすべてを手に入れたのかを教えてください。」 '...そうですね、私は最初から女王ではありませんでしたが、それは難しい方法だったと信じています。よろしければ、私の話、アリアの話をお話ししましょう。」 「確かに、私はあなたのこの話を聞きます。
    
    FictRiaは、ウサギの1人から本を取り、彼女の話を読み始めました。私は感銘を受けたと言わなければなりません、この物語にはたくさんの興味深い瞬間がありました、コメディ、おとぎ話、ロマンスとホラーのような文学ジャンルの旅、彼女がしたことの異なる選択、実際にはストーリーテラーである女の子のナレーターのようないくつかの珍しい人との出会い、負傷した手と責任のない文学者を持つ少年作家、しかしこの物語の私のお気に入りの部分は終わりました、結局、アリアは彼女の本当の性質に気づき、その文学者から強力なクイルを盗み、3人のために最大の処刑を行い、作成しました彼女自身の完璧な世界、私は今います。
    
    「それは最高の物語でした。あなたはゼロでしたが、最終的にはあなた自身の物語のヒーローになりました。私は本当に感銘を受けました。」 「ありがとう、私はあなたに質問をすることができます、あなたのポケットには何が入っていますか？」 「ああ、これ？これは私の強力な遺物、ポケットミラーです。」
    
    FictRiaの視点。
    
    こんばんは、昼も夜も朝も、私はアリア、架空のアリアです。私をフィクションリアと呼んでください。アリアの物語でパーフェクトエンディングを獲得した場合は、私の物語を知っている必要がありますが、そうでない場合は、ここで短いバージョン、私はずっと昔に亡くなった人の代わりに作られましたが、結局私はそれ以上の人になり、友達と一緒にクリエイターを消し去り、完璧な世界を作りました。この世界では、さまざまな本の物語の架空の生き物に支配されています。私の主な目標は人類を消すことですが、今のところこの願いを叶えることはできないので、その前に別の話を楽しんでください。異世界の生き物が到着するまでは、私の完璧な世界では普通の日でしたが、あなたは明らかに物語のこの部分をすでに知っているので、彼がポケットミラーを見せてくれた瞬間から続けます。
    
    'ポケットミラー？この鏡の何がそんなに特別なの？」 「まあ、私はこの鏡について多くのことを言うことはできませんが、あなたはただ一つのことを知る必要があります、この鏡は運命を変えることができます。」 「今あなたの番だと思います。」 "どういう意味ですか？" 'あなたの話をするあなたの番。どうやってこの鏡を手に入れたの？」 「通常、私は惨めな女の子に私の話をしませんが、あなたは哀れな女の子ではないことがわかります、あなたには多くの可能性があります、私たちはいくつかの共通点があると言うことができます、それで私はあなたに話しますポケットミラーの話。」
    
    奇妙な少年は彼の邪悪な話を始めました。彼から私は、私と比較して、パトリックは最初から悪役であったことを学びました、彼は彼の瞬間の多くを私に話しました、いくつかの良い2つの靴を扱い、いくつかの特別な人形を作り、彼が1人の混乱した女の子によって操作された同じ人形をどのように使用するか、いくつかの演劇への情熱、忠実で狡猾なカボチャの使い魔、そして彼が好きな決勝戦での彼の最大のパフォーマンス、ウィッチアワー。
    
    「それで私はこのポケットミラーを手に入れました。彼女の顔が見えるとしたら、それは千の言葉ではありませんでした。あははははははははははははは！」 「正直なところ、古いアリアはこれらの操作やトリックであなたを判断しましたが、彼女はもう存在せず、私はブラボーと言います、あなたは本当にパフォーマンスのマスターです。」
    
    どういうわけか私はウサギと一緒に彼に拍手を送ることにしました。
    
    「ありがとう、ありがとう、あなたは最大の聴衆です。」しかし、私はあなたに何か他のことを言うことができますか？」 "それを吐き出す。" 「どういうわけか、私は私の物語の別の決勝戦を覚えています。」 「別の決勝戦？」 '正確に4つ。ある決勝戦で、私は誰とでも現実の世界に戻りました。セカンドエンディングで、私は消され、同じ女の子を救うために、司書は彼自身の人生によって犠牲になりました。第三に、私の物語は書き直され、私は別の人として育ちましたが、私自身の人生を持っていました。 4番目の結論では、私はすべての人を現実の世界に送り、この図書館の世界にとどまり、私のように架空の人物と一緒に暮らしました。何ができるのだろうと思いました。」 「なるほど、これはさまざまなタイムラインからの結末です。」 「異なるタイムライン？」 「しかし、より適切な言葉は代替宇宙です、あなたが見る、理論があります、私たちが住んでいる世界だけではなく、私たちのように見えますが、あなたが見た異なる行動、終わりを持つ多くの異なる世界がありますあなたが別の行動を起こし、これらの行動があなたを別の結末に導いた世界から。私は同じ経験をしましたが、それらの行動は私ではなく、その混乱した少女、知られている少女によってなされました...ゴールディア。彼女は傲慢な小さな王女に負けて自分の人形になりました。2つで終わると、ゴールディアはある種の罠、盲目のが過保護な女の子の罠に巻き込まれました。3つで終わります。 4を終えると、ゴールディアは鏡の競争で私の人形に負けますが、結局、私の愛する人形は粉々になり、ゴールディアは彼女の現実の世界に戻って、ある種の精神病院で目を覚まし、大人のように彼女は本当にそうですそして最後に5つを終えて、ゴールディアは私の人形を打ち負かしました鏡を求めてのレースで、そして最後に私の人形は彼女の人生によって犠牲になり、ゴールディアを現実の世界に戻らせました。鏡を持ったその少女は母親について重要なことを思い出しました。つまり、これは私の世界のさまざまな結末ですが、さまざまな代替宇宙からのものです。ええと、私はあなたの会社でとても楽しいです、しかし私は私の世界に行かなければなりません。」 'あなたは去りますか？あなたがここにとどまることができないことを知っています、あなたの世界とは違うところにとどまります、しかし、また会いましょう？' 「はい、明日お伺いするので、こういうチャンスがありますが、とりあえず、シーヤ」
    
    それらの言葉の後、奇妙な少年は彼のドアを通って私の完璧な世界を去りました、そしてそれは消えました、彼の非常に若い外見にもかかわらず、私は一日中彼を頭から投げ出すことができませんでした、私は彼の中に何か神秘的であると同時に見つけました魅力的。翌日が来て、驚いたことに彼は実際に到着しました。
    
    奇妙な少年の視点。
    
    翌日、私が彼女の完璧な世界を再び訪れると約束した方法で、私たちは一日中、私たちの計画について互いに話し合った。
    
    「それで、あなたはすべての人々を消し去り、架空の世界を現実の世界と融合させることを計画しています。これは素晴らしいアイデアです。私にも同様の目標があります。」 「それでは、私たちの成功のためにこのワインを飲みましょう。」 「 『乾杯！』」
    
    私たちの手先。
    
    「カボチャはあなたの使い魔ですか？それはとても甘いです、彼らは実際に忠実ですか？」 「もちろん、たとえば、これらのカボチャの1つは、基本的に鏡を持った少女の意志を破りました。あなたの使い魔は誰ですか？」 「まあ、それは本です、彼らは私が注文するすべてをします。」 「自分で犠牲にしても？」 「はい、これでも。」 「あなたが忠実な使い魔を持っている世界は本当に完璧です。」
    
    私たちの遺物。
    
    「私に思い出させてくれませんか、あなたの羽ペンは何ができますか？」 「これは創造と破壊の羽ペンです。この羽ペンの助けを借りて、私は何かを作成すると同時に破壊することもできます。残念ながら、実際の人間を消すことはできませんが、少なくとも、完璧な実行を書き込むことができます。あははははは！」 "優秀な。"
    
    私はあなたが何を考えているか知っています、たくさんの力を持つためにこの羽ペンを盗みたいという私の願望、そしてあなたは正しいです、私はそれを盗むことを考えていました、もっとそうすることに近かったのですが、最後の瞬間に私は私の心、私とこの女の子は同じであることに気づきました。いくつかの違いがあっても、私たちは多くの共通点を持っています。それは私が彼女に邪悪な愛を感じていることに気づいたときです。私であるストレンジボーイは決断を下し、フィクトリアに私の邪悪な愛情を告白しました。
    
    「あなたは私が私の人生で自分自身を良く感じたことは一度もないことを知っています、それは私にとって非常に珍しいことです、なぜなら私はこれまでこれを持っていなかったからです、FictRia、私は私の腐った暗い心であなたを愛し、私の女王になり、私の世界で私と一緒に支配します、しかしまた、あなたの世界であなたと一緒に支配させてください。」 「...パトリック...はい、私はあなたの女王になります、これらの痴漢された世界を一緒に支配しましょう。」 「彼らだけでなく、私の愛する人たち。」
    
    私はFictRiaに近づき、カボチャの手先の1つに立ち、彼女を手に取って言った。
    
    「先ほどお話ししたように、私たち以外にもさまざまな世界があり、私たちはそれらを統治することができます。」 「そうです、実際には多くの異なる世界があります。すべての人間のゴミを書き直してきれいにする必要がある世界です。ゴミとは、人間自身を意味します。」 「はい、あなたと私はこれができると確信しています。」 「 『アハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハハ
    
    私たちは邪悪な笑顔を浮かべ、邪悪な笑いを共有しました。その瞬間から、私はいつも私のそばにいる私の女王と、すべての宇宙によって支配したいと思っていました。これは私と彼女の邪悪なラブストーリーでしたが、心配しないでください。もう1つのストーリーが残っています。


End file.
